World at War
by Josh Spicer
Summary: Rated R/M. In a world where Aang cheats on Katara with Toph, Katara marries Zuko, Toph marries Aang, Sokka breaks Azula out of jail, good friends turn on each other, and the world crumbles and falls apart due to war, the only question that will be left at the end of it all is: who is the bad guy here? Builds off my four one-shots. A/U, Sokkla, Taang, Loose Zutara
1. Mistress Katara

**AN – So there I was, working at 6 in the morning like all morning stockers at Menards do, when I started to think about this story. I don't know how, but somewhere along the line I started coming up with shit. And then I reached the eventual climax, as well as the part right before the end. It was glorious.**

**As of now, four things are certain.**

**1. These series of stories will be worked on, but the consistency, however, is still up to question.**

**2. This story will be marked as M because of blatant language, character torture, sexual actions (just blowjobs and some clothed groping), and all around rated R shit.**

**3. The characters you know are no longer existent. Katara is not a motherly albeit whiny kid, Aang is not a scared little kid, Toph is not a tough shell, and Zuko is not a strong-willed savior of the masses with a fucked up past. This is officially AU, and will have few references to Legend of Korra, but not a lot. The characters are OOC, for the most part, so if you're gonna flame me, do it for something legitimate and not for something obvious…like my lack of writing ability…or fat exterior…**

**4. I am putting it all into one story so as to make it easier to keep track of. That being said, the prior four will remain single stories because they're starting points (except for that last one).**

**That being said, I apologize for my lack of updates. Life hasn't been too nice to me recently and I've had other things on my mind than this.**

**Title – The World at War**

**Rating – R/Mature for Language, Sexual Actions, Torturous Actions**

**Summary – Having been driven apart by war, three different sides form to see who is the strongest. The Fire Nation—led by Zuko and Katara—the Earth Kingdom—led by Toph and Aang—and the White Lotus—led by Sokka and Azula—all battle to prove who is right, not as enemies, but jilted friends. They all have a grudge, and they all have a reason to be angry. But the question stands: who is truly the enemy here?**

**So…anyway…enjoy…**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The piece of shit.

The stupid fucking piece of shit.

As if it was bad enough that Aang and Toph had to betray me, my own flesh and blood, the only person alive that I still held some relation to, up and lets Azula out of jail.

I swear to Ozai, if they find the White Lotus I—

I thought this as I passed by my bedroom mirror.

"I swear to Ozai?" My mirror reflected the words my mind had previously brought upon me.

What…what am I becoming?

I lift my shaking hand up to touch my cheek. With my hair falling down behind me, I realize that this isn't the girl I was. This isn't who I've always been. This is someone new. This isn't Katara—the girl who gave her life for the Avatar—this is Katara—the woman who is giving her life for petty vengeance.

Petty…look at me…I freely admit that it's all childish yet here I am going through with it. What would Gram Gram say? Or mother? Or father?

I know what they would say. They would all look at me and turn their backs…just like Aang…just like Toph…

Is this how Zuko felt? When Azula betrayed him? When he realized that he'd never live up to his father's visions?

That sick bastard…he deserved to die…yet…we kept him alive.

Why?

Why didn't we just do away with him like every other major war criminal?

Because the Fire Nation is emulating their King. Much like Zuko, they still love their former ruler, like a son loves his father, or servants love their master, no matter how cruel or benevolent he might be or might have been.

And here I stand, looking at a woman who I do not recognize. A woman who freely admitted her adulation for Ozai. A woman who is going to lead the Fire Nation in its King's absence. A woman who…a woman who wants to kill somebody.

I make my way over to my door. I raise my hand to the handle, but before I actually open the door, I take a look down. Yeah, probably not a good idea to walk out into the halls of the palace without anything but undergarments on. To remedy this situation, I waltz over to my wardrobe and throw the doors apart. All Fire Nation clothes…nothing formal or fancy. Just plain old boring street clothes. That simply won't do…

I wonder what Azula had in her wardrobe? She usually dressed for an occasion, even if there wasn't one taking place. Maybe I'll sneak a peek at her old clothes, maybe try on a few…

But that's later. Unfortunately, these will suffice until better clothes can be found. Besides, if things get messy, I could just throw them away, maybe in the servant's den, frame them, if I'm feeling tempting.

After I slip on a decent looking maroon skirt, inspired by the tropical islands of the Turoh Sea, some maroon sandals, and a maroon top that slips on nicely over my shoulders, I make my way back to the door.

For the love of Ozai, there seems to be a lack of anything but maroon.

As my hand grasps the handle of the door, I pause a moment to realize I just expressed my love for Ozai.

However, I just shrug at it, putting it in the department of common place, and open the door. I look left, then right, and notice that there are no guards present. Strange…and completely insubordinate. With a scowl on my face, I walk to the left. I turn right at a corner and see the reason to the lack of present hands.

Through the giant window present at the end of the hall, I see a large brawl has occurred outside of the palace. Judging by the clothes they are wearing, it is between Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom. A group of servants have gathered by the window to watch.

I can't help but smirk at their lack of respect, not just for me, but the chance they have been given in terms of having a job here. I return the scowl to my face and clear my throat. The servants suddenly stiffen, standing at attention. The three of them turn around slowly. Upon my seeing of their faces, I can tell more clearly that two of them are male and one of them is female. Perfect…

"Allow me to question why exactly you three are _not_ standing watch and at my beck and call?" I ask them honestly.

I wait a minute for a response. It does not come. I can tell by the fact that their tops are getting darker that they are all three sweating profusely. The male to the left's shoulders and arms, growing tighter, the shirt hugging them, sticking to them like—

I shake my head to regain my composure.

"Well?" I ask once more.

"Ummm…well, Queen Katara," the female says. "We assumed…"

"Assumed what…exactly? That I wouldn't be lenient to slackers?" I ask.

My knees begin to shake ever so slightly while my eyes wander to the girl's chest. As she speaks, they wiggle a bit. They were of good size before, but with the sweat hugging them more, it just accentuates them better. Much better, in fact, that I can't help but imagine my self clutching them in my grasp, sucking on the nipple like—

This time, I am brought out of my stupor by the male to the right. His voice is so gravely, almost like he smokes too much.

"Not at all, Queen Katara—"

"Do me a favor, and you two…" referring to the first two servants. "…tell the whole staff about this. You are to do your job and do it well. If you are not at your post when you should be or, or are not doing your job to my liking, you will be fired, imprisoned, or executed, in no particular order."

I can see the eyes of the servant's widening. My sudden growth of the proverbial balls has obviously come as a shock to them.

"This may not be the rule of Ozai or Azula anymore, but I can assure you that your jobs have not changed. Now, you…" referring to the male on the left, the one I first glanced at. "…get back to the work. You, chickey, stand watch at my door."

"What about me, Queen Katara?" the smoker asks.

"You? You can lead me to the dungeons," I respond.

And so it goes. The servant with the large muscles rushes off down the hall, the servant with the nice tits goes back to my room to stand in front of its door, and the servant with the dusty vocal chords leads me toward the dungeons. However, as we make our way towards them, I manage to find my eye wandering around the castle's predictably maroon halls, never staying on one thing for too long.

That is, until I found myself stopping at a picture of Azula.

It's weird to see it. Not because it's the only one in the palace, not because it's a shock to see her still on the walls, but because of what the picture is of.

Azula, sitting against a tree, smiling. It's not the usual smirk that I've always seen on her face whenever we battled, it's a genuine smile. A rare treat, for sure, and something that I feel I will never forget.

But alas, all the fond feelings of that smile are soon taken over by feelings that I find even more fond…which disturbs me to a high amount of levels.

I can't help but think of all the cruel things she's done. All the people she's murdered. All the soldiers she's disgraced. All the sanity she's lost. It's…thrilling. I can imagine my self in her position. The feeling of strangling someone until their last breath. The feeling of thrusting the knife into someone's chest. The feeling of a fire that you created burning the flesh of another human. I can just smell the roasting corpses now. It's so…so…intoxicating…so much so that I can feel my cheeks heat up.

"Queen Katara?"

And then, just as sudden, my visions are interrupted by the voice of a gravel lodged throat.

"Yes, sorry. Continue," I say.

With an eyebrow raised, he turns back around and resumes his walk.

"Oh, and I hate 'Queen Katara.' It's so formal and passé. Call me…Mistress…Katara," I say.

If the man would turn around right now, I'm sure he would run in fear at the smirk that has crossed my lips.

Soon after my moment of lapse, we reach the dungeon's halls. As dusty and brooding as I ever imagined. There is but only one guard stationed in the actual dungeon, while two stand watch at the entrance. I take a moment to breath in the stale air, which only results in a coughing fit.

The servant with the gravely voice stands firm and straight, waiting for any other orders.

Upon my final cough, I release some breath from my lips.

"Fun…" I say.

I turn back towards the servant, and then glance over at the guard.

"Tell me, did Ozai or Azula ever kill someone and then ask you to keep it a secret?" I ask.

The guard snorts from laughter before giving me his answer.

"Countless times. Hell, I even started keeping count. I think it might've reached 143," he says.

"Why was it done?" I ask.

For reasons that still disturb me, I am deathly curious.

"I dunno. Sometimes because it had to be done, sometimes for fun, it all really depended on the situation and the mood."

I like this guy. Big, strong, serious, good at following orders, and despite all else, knows how to handle a sick person.

"Good."

I walk on over to the guard and clutch the sword from his sheath. I pull it out, but it only hits the floor. I pout at the situation. Either I've gotten weak, or this shit is heavy.

"Allow me, Miss Katara," he says.

The guard takes the sword back and sends it right into the smoker servant. I can immediately see the blood form on his shirt, darkening its colors.

"The trick to having the blood not get everywhere is to wait a few minutes until he bleeds out. The sword will keep the hole mostly clogged, so you'll still have something to clean up, but most of it will stay inside the body. Kinda like somebody climaxing inside someone else."

This comparison causes me to smirk.

After the few minutes pass, the guard uses his boot to send the servant to the floor. As previously explained, the only blood present is on the sword, or the edging of the wound. The servant himself had died long before the guard pulled the sword out, making the body all but worthless.

"Coooool," I say.

"Not gonna lie, Miss—"

"—tress," I interrupt.

The guard raises an eyebrow at this while whipping out a rag from one of his many pockets.

"Mistress…Katara…didn't really expect you to go the way of Ozai or Azula. Not that I'm complaining, just find it a bit surprising," he says.

He uses a what-was-once-white rag to wipe the blood off the sword. Upon its conclusion, he tosses it into a nearby bucket, located in front of the guard's desk, and next to one of the gray, brick stone walls.

"Finding your husband cheating on you and being thrust into a position of power will do that to you," I say.

A smile crosses my face. My happiness to this is…unnerving. I can feel my body desiring this pleasure, but my mind desiring its opposite. I do not know for sure why I am turning into this…this…evil monster…but…I like it…a lot…

"Understandable, Mistress Katara. Is that all? Should I order the servant to be burned? Maybe crushed?" he asks.

"Ooh, I like the way you think. How about we burn him, _then_ crush him?" I respond.

This causes the guard to release a laugh. All I do is stare at him. An eyebrow rises at his uproar. Upon his finish, he wipes a tear from his eye and releases one last noise of hilarity.

Just as soon as he started to laugh, he returns to his previous demeanor.

"That can be done, Mistress," he says.

I lower my eyebrow and smile at him.

"What is your name, lowly guard?" I ask.

"Toyou Sato, Mistress."

"Sato…Sato…isn't your brother the guy who's supposed to meet with us next week to discuss some 'big innovation that will change the world?'" I ask, emphasizing the tagline with air quotes.

"The very same," Toyou says.

"Yeah, like that'll ever catch on…" I ponder. "Anyway, I'll leave you to handle this. I have other stuff to take care of."

"But of course, Mistress."

I make my way over the corpse in the room and reach the stairs. Once I reach the top, I turn around.

"Oh, and Toyou…"

I see that the body of the servant is now on his left shoulder, hanging over his back like he has just caught his most kill.

"Yes, Mistress?" he asks.

I smile at this sight. Just…altogether, it is the kind of life that I'm looking forward to.

"I suggest you start making a list for me. I'm planning on making these types of trips more often."

This causes him to smile.

"Will do, Mistress Katara…"

"Please…just call me Katara…"

Toyou nods and retreats to the dark hallways of the dungeon. One of these days I'm going to transverse these areas, just to see where they lead, and see who is all stashed here.

With a release of breath, I make my way out of the dungeon and back to my room. Upon the passing of the picture of Azula, I stop once more and look at it. I look around the corridor, seeing if any other servant is present. When I'm sure there isn't, I take the picture off the wall and retreat to my room.

I only manage to pass two servants along the way, one carrying a platter of food, and the other being the girl with the nice tits. She opens the door for me, bowing along the way. Before I enter my room, I check out her ass. Not as nice as her tits, but certainly worth looking at. I smile and enter my room. The servant begins to close the door, but my voice stops her action.

"Two things, one, what is your name?" I ask.

"Kasumi Shigoji," she says.

"Kasumi…pretty name…and two, tell every servant and every guard that I am to be referred to as Mistress Katara, from now until the day that I die, is that clear?" I ask.

"Yes, Mistress Katara," she says.

"Good girl."

Kasumi closes the door behind me. Once I hear the click of the door, I set the picture on my nightstand, facedown. Once I take a seat on my bed, my smile slowly disappears until all that is left is a frown. I feel the water welling in my eyes, but wipe them away just as soon as they form.

No.

I am a queen.

Queens do not cry.

Queens are strong.

I am strong.

Like…like Azula…

I look back at the picture, and set it back on its stand. The smile on her face leads me back to that place I was at previously. The thought of the knife, the thought of the burning corpses. It all rushes back to me. And it all rushes to one area. My right hand instinctively goes to my crotch, and I begin to rub the maroon, finding myself satisfied at the darker color.

Before I delve too far deep into my sensual stupor, a knock on the door knocks me back to real life.

"Mistress Katara, Zuko has returned," Kasumi says.

"Zuko's timing has always been impeccable," I say with full-on malice.

However, just as soon as that anger began, it turns quickly into relief. Not at his return, but at my desires being fulfilled to the best of their ability.

"Zuko's timing has always been impeccable," I say with a grin forming on my lips.

If this is the woman that I have become, than I pray to Ozai that Aang, Toph, Sokka, and Azula all have become stronger, because they will not be prepared for the woman that I am…and the woman that I know I can be.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**AN – If there's one thing I pride myself on, it's the ability to take a character and completely fuck with them. I believe that has been done with Katara.**

**This is only the beginning, my friends. You see, there is still much more to follow this, all of which will be different than what you're expected.**

**Oh, and for those curious, I will warn you ahead of time, like in an author's note, if the chapter contains smut, or some "torturous actions", or shit in that regard. Language is expected, either by me, or in the story, so that's not gonna get a warning.**

**Until next time…**


	2. The Northern Water Tribe Genocide

**AN – The last one focused all on Katara. Well, in this one, we focus on Aang….yeah, not much else that I can say, really…**

**Besides that this chapter contains gruesome and gory images. Not really too explicit, but they still exist.**

**Summary – Having just defeated the Northern Water Tribe, the Earth Kingdom army begin their return home. Aang, however, finds himself contemplating the cusp of the entire siege…but it only takes his "little devil" to make him realize his true desires.**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

God damn that didn't take that long at all. It barely took us eight hours to attack and take down the Northern Water Tribe. It took us little over another hour to get every soldier and high ranking official into the center of town. The sacrifices and captures took less than forty minutes, the cusp of which was giving each tribesman a choice.

All in all, not a bad turn out…

The excitement in my little devil's voice could be heard amongst our entire fleet.

"Free whisky and whores for everybody!" Toph had said.

Oh yes, tonight is going to be an entertaining one for sure…

Of the, oh…I'd say about 30,000 men we have here, only a very small fraction of them are reluctant to respond. The answer to this is obvious as they're still garbed in their Water Tribe uniform.

Betrayal. A very interesting crime and one often blown overboard. I can't really blame them for turning their backs on their society. I mean, they just saw their entire city get jumped and then raped like a teenager caught in a Fire Nation alley, common sense would say to switch sides to the winning team.

Of those that switched, the most surprising of the lot is a high ranking official named Yakone. It was surprising mostly because of how quickly he responded. On the first mention of a choice, he got right up and bowed at me and Toph's feet. The reaction from the tribe elder—Pakku—was…inappropriate, to say the least. A simple wad of saliva launched at Yakone's feet put to rest any ideas of him switching sides.

But alas, such is the life you live when you're the Avatar. After the final tribesman turned coats, the rest was the fun part: the execution.

I let my soldiers pick their prize. Most of them opted for women, but some chose children while others opted for other tribe warriors. I could only assume that they're somebody they met on the battlefield, but failed to defeat. At least, I could only _desire_ to assume…

The rest was dirty, but effective. The snow covered ground was sent flying into the sides of the heads of the warriors. Every direction you turned, heads were being smashed together, leaving nothing left but limp bodies and lone necks. It didn't take long until the white of the snow turned crimson.

Yes, soon all that remain are warriors with families now passed, women kept as toys, and high ranking officials. Pakku keeps a group of two females close, not a tear shed from his eyes. I narrow my eyelids at his strength. Noble, and persistent, but annoying all the same.

I lean my head to the right so as to speak to Akuma.

"Who are the two with Pakku?" I ask.

Akuma straightens his glasses to get a better look at them.

"Ah yes, his two apprentices, and over there with Arnook—the tribe chief—is his daughter, Yue," he says.

I turn my head to glance at whom Akuma is referring to. Ooh…

"You ever consider nabbing a pillage of war yourself, Akuma?" I ask.

"All due respect, sir, I'm afraid that she would kill me before any pillage could be obtained…" Akuma says, always as deadpan and serious as ever.

"Hmm…" I pondered.

The Earth Kingdom soldiers stand at ready, looming over the remaining prisoners. Blood stains their uniform, leaving only morbid signs at what we are capable of, and what the remaining prisoners' futures are to be. Some of them even have smiles on their faces, eagerly waiting for what is to come.

I lean my head to the left towards Toph, fists on her hips, a smile on her face, enjoying the scenery through blind eyes.

"You think I could nab some prisoners?" I ask.

"Depends on who you mean. I'd say take Pakku, and maybe that moon chick, but other than them, I'm not sure who you could take," she says.

It takes me only a moment to ponder on her ideas. I like it. Effective, and ideal. Then, another thought struck me. Oh yes, this will do quite nicely…

I return to my original position. Straight and narrow as a stick…like Akuma, only with an arrow on my head.

"Gentlemen, I have good news, and bad news. The bad news is, you have to kill the rest of the soldiers," I call out to my men.

A few of them give off a noise of discontent, while others simply kick the snow in frustration. The majority of them remain at attention.

"However, the good news is, if you are a single man and have nobody to return to back home, then you may take a woman as your prize."

This causes a good portion of the men to reveal some hidden happiness. Some of them linger over their chosen prize with evil desires, while one in particular remains in the same position: a smile that would make Koh back away, staring at the same woman. What's peculiar about this is that that woman hasn't moved an inch. She just stares at me, her eyebrows diagonal and eyes narrowed in an emotion that could only be labeled as rage; pure, unadulterated rage.

"Ooh, now that's some evil thinking, my windbreaker," Toph says.

"I aim to please," I say.

I put my right hand on the back of my neck, scratching it in embarrassment.

After that moment, I return my hand to the side.

"Begin!"

My echoing voice is drowned out by the cries of mourning females and the sensational squish of heads being smashed to moosh. Soon, all that remains are the women kept as prizes and Anook and Pakku's groups. For those with good sense of smell—or hell, someone with a _bad_ sense of smell—you could take a simple whiff and breathe in the scent of corpses.

Ah yes…an intoxicating scent…

As a man, I should probably question why the hell I find the bodies of dead humans to be a rich and engaging scent…

…but fuck that, I'm the Avatar! Why the hell should I justify my actions? Who are you, Monk Giatsu? He tried to lecture me, and look where he is: dead. The people of the Water Tribe, both north and south, tried to lecture me, and look where they are: dead, just like the airbenders.

And hell, you want motives? How about so people can know how I feel? Does that sound justifiable? Let the Water Tribesman know what it's like to be the last few remaining waterbenders. At least they've got more than one, I'm a one man army!

So ungrateful. For all the avatar has done for this world, they still treat me like a common cabbage man.

"Um…sir…" I hear Akuma's voice break through my thoughts.

I shake my head and return to reality.

"Huh, what?"

"The soldiers are ready for their next orders," Akuma finishes.

"Ah, of course!"

So now what? All that remains are the soldiers' prizes—the women, and apparently a few children—as well as Pakku and Anook's groups.

"Hmmm…"

I hold my chin against my left hand. Who should I have take her…? Ooh, I know!

I turn around and point to the one called Yakone.

"You there, the one called Yakone!"

Genius.

The man in question stands at attention. They learn so fast…

"Yes, sir?"

I use my right thumb to motion to the moon chick, the daughter of Anook whose name I don't give a shit enough about to remember.

"Take that moon chick to the waterproof dungeon. Have someone show you the way."

Yakone nods in response before doing as commanded. The cries of both Anook and Yue hide the despairing silence. Everyone in his vicinity can hear Yakone's footsteps as he crosses the snow to the two in question. Yakone grabs Yue's arm. The first attempt of taking her away is thwarted when Anook won't let go of his daughter's arm.

"Please, no!" he cries.

Pathetic…

I can't help but groan at the situation we're in.

"Why are people so stupid?" Toph asks.

"A question that will live on when all of us have passed…" I respond.

When Yakone tries to take Yue again, Anook reveals a knife. Judging by Yakone's failure to respond, he is unaware. Releasing another groan from his lips, Aang brings his right hand. He does a motion with it, which causes some water to come out of the snow. That springs up around the hand of Anook; the same hand with the knife in it.

Anook releases a cry of pain. Fortunately, this causes him to let go of his daughter. Yakone struggles to keep the wailing princess at bay, but when she refuses to stay still, I close my hand into a fist, causing the ice to shatter and fall back into the snow. It is followed right after by Anook's hand, the knife still in its grasp.

"Classy," Toph says.

I glance over and see her smile, which causes me to smile in return.

"You bastard!" an unfamiliar voice rings out.

I look around for the answer until I find one of Pakku's apprentices glaring at me. She looks older than the other one, by about five years, I'd say. You know, if I actually followed female's ages. Which I don't. Because that'd imply I look into. Which I don't.

I shake my head in faux shame.

"Such disobedience. Do you kiss your mother with that mouth? Oh, wait! I mean _did_ you kiss your mother with that mouth?"

I hold both of my hands up, palms open, to my side. My wife and Akuma precede to high five me on the respective hands. I return them to my side before finding myself welcomed to a loogie at my feet. I look down, and crack a smile at such insolence.

It's funny, actually. Funny enough for me to begin laughing at her idiotic rebellion.

"Feisty. You'll do great. You—" I say, pointing to a nearby soldier. "—take her to the waterproof cells with the moon chick."

Yakone and the soldier in question take their two captors towards the ship. Unfortunately, they don't get far until Anook rushes towards us.

"Yue!" he shouts.

I glance over and get a glimpse of his face. What was once a strong willed leader has become a pathetic excuse for a man. Before he reaches our front, Toph sends a piece of snow covered earth out of the crowd. It meets him mid-way, right into his abdomen, which causes an audible release of breath to be heard from the man's lips.

Not to be outdone, I make some snow covered earth appear to his right. It flies out of the ground right into the side of his head. The impact causes Anook to fall into the snow. If the blood coming from his severed hand wasn't turning the snow red quick enough, the wound from the side of his head would certainly do the job.

"No!" Yue screams out.

In an act of what I can only see as pity, Yakone lets Yue run to her father.

"Y-Yue," Anook spits out.

It's quite obvious that the once leader of the northern water tribe is on his last few breaths. At least, any human with a brain could see that.

"What happened to you Aang? This isn't you!" Yue once again shouted.

"What happened to me?" I repeat the question.

I spin around, spreading my arms to motion to the earth soldiers.

"What happened to me?" I ask once more, louder this time.

I cease my spinning and point to Yue and her crumbled father.

"I woke—the fuck—up! That's what happened to me…and you know what, I think it's time for _you_…to do the same," I say.

The cheers from the soldiers around me echo in the cool, afternoon air. I lift my hands up, causing two crimson colored snow rocks to float up from the crowd on adjacent sides of Anook's head.

"No!" Yue once again screams.

Yakone comes back into the fray, grabbing Yue by her waist and dragging her away from the mess. She fights back though, elbowing him a few times and throwing the back of her head into his nose. By the time she's free, I slam the two pieces of earth together. The result is the rest of Anook's brain all over the snow.

All Yue does is stare at the corpse of her father.

"Now Yakone, for goodness sake, get her in the brig!" I shout.

The man in question nods before grabbing Yue and leading her towards the ship. Unlike before, there is no fighting. She willingly makes her way into the ship. I'd like to say that I know the feeling and why she's going along with things, but I really can't. Such is life, I suppose.

I take a glance back at those remaining and see that only Pakku and his final apprentice are left. I nod at the result.

"It is truly a beautiful sight to behold," I say.

"We ready to head home? I'm itchin to get this party started!" Toph exclaims to the world.

This causes all the soldiers, including those that were once water tribesmen, to shout to the sky, raising their fists up high in joyous expression.

"You three—" referring to three soldiers stationed behind Pakku and the final apprentice. "—kill those two. Let the bodies rot so that any passerby's and visitors know what we have done."

I gotta say it was a good day. We seized control of the northern water tribe, and committed a generous dose of genocide. Could life be any more grand?

"Gather your prizes men, we're heading home!" Toph calls out.

The three of us—Toph, Akuma, and I—turn around to make our way back into the ship. It's almost sudden that we hear movement behind us. It's when we turn around that I see a knife located in front of my face, and the body of Pakku, still, unmoving, frozen where he stands like a statue of a legendary hero.

The only way we know he's still alive is the random jerks he makes. His hand opens up, causing the knife to hit the ground in front of me.

"Uh…sir…" Akuma says.

I turn around and see Yakone, hands out in front of him, and a smile on his face.

"I'll be dammed…" Toph says.

The motherfucker can bloodbend, and it's not even a full moon!

"Truly…a beautiful sight…" I think aloud.

I motion to my wife and Akuma to head towards the ship using my fingers. We then begin to march. As we pass Yakone, I whisper to him.

"I'd like to see you in the captain's room after you're done here," I say.

"Sir, might I inquire?" Yakone says.

I nod is all I respond with.

"Are you suggesting that _I _be the one to kill my own tribe's elder?" he asks.

I respond with a smile, and another nod. My trio then resumes their march towards the ship. I don't bother to look back at how the death is brought out. The sound of ripping flesh and a girl's scream is all I need for my imagination to do its course. What makes it even greater is that that scream is soon cut off by the sound of rock meeting rock.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

By the time we make our way into the ship and into the captain's room, I'm already itchin to get home.

I make my way towards the desk, putting my hands in front of me. I look down at the various pictures of Toph and I. There's one of the official portrait taken by the Earth Kingdom. Another one features me and her at our wedding, but the one that catches my attention the most is one of us on a beach, her wearing nothing but a bikini almost too small for her and I stuck in my monk speedos. If it wasn't for today, that moment would remain the greatest day of my life.

I turn around to see my wife and my right hand man staring at me. As I lean against the desk, I look at them both. I release a sigh from my lips before speaking.

"Am I…shaming…the avatar name…with my actions?" I ask.

All Toph does is shrug. Not very surprising considering this is the same woman who wanted to have sex in the library instead of researching the moon spirit. Attractive and damn good in the sheets, but not one for tradition.

Akuma, however, I expected a response from.

"The goal of the avatar is to bring balance to the world. However, Kyoshi is famed for doing things bluntly and without care for its aftermath. That being said, every avatar has a different way they go about bringing balance. Roku opted to stay on the sidelines and life a normal life, while Kuruk preferred to let life live as it did. Yangchen is probably the closest I can compare you to. Even though history would have it written negatively, she did what she needed to do to protect the world. You perceive the Earth Kingdom as the correct way of life and the right path that the world needs to take, and you will do whatever it takes to make that philosophy known and practiced worldwide, including murdering the cusp of the water tribe."

"Well yeah…but that don't mean shit," is my response.

All Akuma does is continue his unemotional stare.

"Akuma, could you leave us alone for a bit?" Toph asks.

"Of course, sir. I'll make sure that nobody interrupts you two."

Akuma obliges her request. He proceeds to exit the room, probably going to make sure that everything goes as it should in terms of the soldiers reentering the ship and what not.

Before we even hear the click of the door, Toph charges at me, planting a big kiss on my lips.

I gotta say it was a good day…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**A/N – "I gotta say it was a good day" is going to be repeating constantly, I can tell. Without even knowing it, I'm predicting it.**

**Anyway, here's what happened at the Northern Water Tribe. I think we're gonna meet up with Sokka and Azula next, but I dunno. I'm like Kuruk. I just let life take me with it.**


End file.
